The appearance of enzymes suitable for cleaning and/or treatment applications gave the formulator a new approach to clean and/or treat hard surfaces and fabrics. Unfortunately, even when enzymes are employed, performance issues remain. For example, in certain matrices and/or use conditions, enzymes do not deposit as efficiently as required to provide the desired performance. Thus, the use of this technology continues to be limited.
Surprisingly, when cleaning compositions that comprise certain α-amylases are formulated in accordance with the teachings of the present invention, such compositions can provide improved cleaning.